


Degradation Most Holy

by Iocane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Angry/Bratty sub, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, Humiliation, M/M, Objectification, Verbal Humiliation, Violence in a BDSM scene, lots of aftercare, minor blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: Gavin mouths off and gets exactly what he needs from Nines.=HEED THE TAGS=





	Degradation Most Holy

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a BtVS quote and fits the theme of some of Gavin's feelings.
> 
> -
> 
> Endless thank yous to [Skyriazeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyriazeth/pseuds/Skyriazeth) for a quick beta!

Every time Gavin fell to his knees on the hardwood floor, he feared splinters.  Especially when he was naked, which was almost always. His heart pounded even as a calmness swept over him.  His arms had been pulled tight behind him and bound. His shoulders were already burning from the stretch.

"You embarrassed me today, Detective." Nines' cold voice made him shiver more than the chill of the room did.

"Why, 'cause I called you a tin-" He was cut off by a punch to his cheek.  "-can?" he bit out the last word, refusing to be cowed by such a light blow.

"Because you insulted me in front of our co-workers." Another punch, to the other cheek.  Who the fuck decided Nines got to be ambidextrous?

"If it looks like a tincan-" This punch was to his chest, a fairly light blow to his sternum.  He sagged forward, feeling the straps of his harness pull at his chest as he gasped for air. Gavin hadn't even caught his breath when he continued "Walks like a tinc-AAhh!" This time Nines used his hair to force his head up and punched him again.

Only the wide-set spread of his knees kept him from toppling over.

"You're being exceptionally bullheaded today, Detective." Only long exposure to that too-calm voice told Gavin just how excited Nines was getting.

"Fuck you, you plastic pric-" A boot print formed on his thigh where Nines had stepped with far more force than necessary, stopping just shy of actually stomping.

Brown eyes blazed, pain and rage and lust all warring in their depths.  And something else neither of them would never, ever admit to. That same boot kicked at Gavin's knees, pushing them wider, which just made the leather harness strain even more, digging into his skin.  "If you wish to be abused," Nines spoke calmly as he crouched, weight balanced on the balls of his feet. "You have only to ask."

Anything Gavin might have wanted to say was choked off by a strangled moan prompted by a bruising grip on his balls.  That merciless vice-like hold was just at the verge of bringing tears to his eyes when it was released.

"Wouldn't be abuse if I fucking asked for it, would it you sadistic son of aAHhh!" Another sharp jab to his sternum and Gavin was gasping for a solid minute before he recovered.  "Plastic motherfucker," he growled.

"Detective, if you persist in this manner, only one of us is going to enjoy my orgasm later this evening."

"Oh fuck you," Gavin snarled, even as his cock began to thicken.  Normally he was raging by this point, but Nines had worked him over  **so** thoroughly the night before, and well into this morning, that he wasn't even sure his dick worked at all anymore.  It was almost painful even now.

"That's the plan, whether you'll enjoy it or not." Nines casually backhanded him then, with enough force that it finally did send Gavin sprawling.  "Pathetic."

Gavin managed not to howl as that same hand gripped his hair and forced him back to his knees.  He could have used the harness. Or his collar, but no. Why go for mere dominance when you could inflict pain as well?  "What now you sick fuck-" Gavin could feel his lip split at that punch. "Gonna fuck my face?" He did his best to make it a challenge and not a plea.

"It would serve you right.  There is far too much chance of you suffering an incidental orgasm if I make use of your anal passage." He gripped Gavin's chin with bruising force and tipped his head up. "You're enough of a whore, you'd come even if I fucked you bloody." The words were purred, and held more truth than Gavin wanted to admit.

"How the fuck would you know I won't bite your plas-" Another punch, and when he straightened, Gavin could feel a trickle down his chin.

"You wouldn't dare bite me." Nines thumb pressed on Gavin's lip, that simple motion pushing the already split lip against his sharp teeth.  "You enjoy my use of you too much."

Nines stepped back and pulled the full length mirror on wheels closer, placing it right in front of Gavin. He tried to look away but Nines moved behind him, both hands gripping his head.  "Open your eyes," he ordered.

Gavin forced himself to obey, struggling not because he didn't want to see himself, but because he did.  "Why not take a picture, it'll last longer," he snarled, then gasped when the hands on his head tightened for a moment.

"Tell me what you see."

"A sadistic mother fucker."  He managed not to gasp when his head was squeezed again.  "A **_plastic_** sadistic mother fucker."

"I see a whore.  A pathetic human whore.  You fight, you struggle, you resist.  What you really want is to be one of us.  An object. You want to be what my kind was made to be.  Something to be used, and abused, broken and filthy."

"Fuck you!" Gavin squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his them itch, hating and loving the truth of it.  Humans always made him feel like shit for what he wanted. And for a long time, that had been enough.  "Fuck you you motherfuck-" This time two fingers were pushed into his mouth and it was all he could do not to bite them.

"Perhaps I won't even fuck your mouth." Nines' voice was speculative.  "You don't deserve my come. Willful child, misbehaving for attention. A spanking, perhaps.  But you'd enjoy that too much. You came on my leg, rutting like a dog the last time I did that."

In spite of his intent, in spite of the words punching into his ears, Gavin had begun to suck.  His tongue slid over the smooth fingers in his mouth. Even in the mirror he could see the neediness in his eyes.  Perhaps it was because Nines wasn't human. Perhaps it was just because of who he was, but something about him made Gavin's degradation at his hands feel almost holy.  As if his pain was a benediction and Nines was his god. Not for the first time, that thought made him swallow a sob.

When Nines withdrew his fingers, he made sure to rub the wound on Gavin's lip again, causing a fresh well of crimson blood down his chin.  This time he could see it in the mirror, a perfect line ending in a swollen drop.

The mirror fell away, replaced by Nines in front of him once more.  Blue eyes bore into Gavin's face and even without the mirror, he could imagine what he looked like.  Pathetic, broken, but worshipful for all of that. A strong finger hooked under his chin and forced his head higher.  

Nines licked his lip.  "You've got red on you." He pressed his thumb against Gavin's skin, slowly gathering up the blood.  Gavin let his mouth fall open, knowing what was coming.

Except Nines didn't press his thumb in.  He lifted it, keeping his eyes locked on Gavin's as he cleaned his own thumb, pink tongue licking Gavin's blood, leaving the faintest shadow of a dop on his lip.

Crouching once again, Nines spoke with his usual icy calm.  "Tastes like the blood of a whore." He leaned in, initiating the kiss with a bite of sharp white teeth, drawing more blood.  His tongue pushed in, dominating Gavin's mouth, refusing to give him time to get his own lips out of the way, forcing them to cut against his teeth.

When Nines drew back, he was lickig his lips like the predator he was and Gavin's whole mouth was throbbing from a dozen tiny cuts.  Part of Gavin wanted to fight, to pull against the hand in his hair, to protest whatever came next. But he didn't. He'd broken earlier than usual tonight and he felt calmer for it.  Felt a deep seated peace wash over him. Even if Nines made good on every threat, Gavin would take it, love it, and quietly beg for more. If he was allowed to beg.

"Filthy, broken little toy." Nines stood and undid his pants.  He was still fully dressed, as he always was in contrast to Gavin's nakedness.  He licked his bloody, swollen lips in anticipation. Nines wasn't making him present, or pushing him onto his back.  Maybe he'd taste him this time. 

When Gavin's mouth opened further, his eyes tipped up, it was an offering, a plea, an acceptance of whatever was to come.  Nines hand was not gentle, it twisted in Gavin's hair, taking pain as part of his price. The flesh that passed Gavin's lips was cool and smooth, reminding him even more that his lover, his master, his God was not human.

He felt it fill his mouth, pushing just to the back of his throat, forcing him to breathe and swallow carefully or he'd choke in a way that wasn't pleasant for either of them.  At this point it could go one of two ways and Gavin never knew which. Sometimes, Nines would grow longer, force himself down his throat and steal Gavin's breath until he decided to give it back.

This time he went the other way.  He stayed just short of the full choke point, but the base of his cock expanded.  With all the abuse his mouth had taken, it wasn't long before that expansion began to sting.  First pressing against the raw wounds, then forcing his lips wider.

Human lips were very flexible, and therefore very stretchable.  With the unique properties of Nines' cock, he could stretch Gavin's mouth beyond what his jaw alone would allow.  At first, Gavin could feel every cut as his lips were stretched, then his mouth became a throbbing ring of pain as Nines grew wider.

Every wound was forced wider and Gavin felt blood down his chin and tears down his cheek and offered up every drop.  His eyes, when he could force them open, were still soft and worshipful as Nines took no less than what he was owed.

His heart began to race and he couldn't tell if Nines was expanding further or if it merely felt that way since so much of his skin was stretched to capacity.  

When Nines pulled out, it felt like a rubber band snapping and Gavin sobbed aloud, his head dropping. His eyes were a bit cloudy when Nines forced his head up once again.  "Pathetic whore with a ruined mouth." He yanked Gavin's head back and began to lick. Deceptively gentle ficks of his tongue gathering up the blood that had slid down Gavin's chin.  

His cool tongue was almost soothing on Gavin's throat and he realized dimly that Nines hadn't come.  He wondered if he even would, where it would be. Would he even be allowed to help? To partake? Or would he be forced to kneel and only watch, unworthy of what was almost a holy communion to him?

Nines mouth tasted of copper when he kissed Gavin again, sucking at his wounded lips.

"Your mouth is a wreck, whore," Nines declared when he drew back, licking Gavin's blood from his own lips.

Gavin had no argument.  Even if he did, he couldn't force his lips to shape themselves around it.  Instead he just whined like the broken thing he was, throbbing mouth hanging open.

Nines stood, as if Gavin were no longer worth his time.   Before he could really think about what was coming next, he registered a boot between his shoulders.  With his hands tied, he couldn't stop himself and landed face first on the floor. His cheek throbbed as it split, sharp pain drawing more tears from his eyes.  After being beaten, how did such a small pain hurt so very much now?

Before he could think on it further, he realized the boot hadn't left.  Nines was still pushing down. Gavin felt the strain on his entire body.  He knew better than to straighten his legs to relieve it. They remained bent and pinned under him, forcing his ass into the air.  His shoulders burned from his arms being pulled so tightly back, and now his spine was being bent from the way Nines was pushing.

He was sobbing openly before the pressure eased, and he sobbed more at the loss.  He was dazed, lost in his own head and not quite tracking what Nines was doing now.  Then he felt those blessedly cool hands on his ass. They kneaded his cheeks, still a bit sore from their beating earlier that morning.

Then he felt a smooth, slick finger push into him, rough and demanding and perfect.  He groaned, but knew better than to push back. He was a thing, now, a still object for Nines to use.  Not necessarily a  _ quiet _ object, as proved by his ragged groan when Nines skillfully stroked his prostate.

Gavin was never tight, not really.  Not anymore, but Nines always worked him open.  Today he was rougher than other days and already Gavin's hole was throbbing with it.  He wondered if he really would get fucked bloody. His heart raced at the thought. 

In the quiet room, his grunts and gasps were the only sound, Nines having long since gone quiet.  It was as if he didn't need to degrade Gavin further. It always felt like a reward when Nines was quiet like this.  Not because Gavin wanted him to stop, he could listen to that icy voice spew carefully worded degradation all day long. But because when he stopped talking, it meant Gavin was exactly where he wanted him to be, mentally and physically.

It was too long and too soon when he felt the blunt tip of Nine's cock pushing against his raw hole.  There was slick, but only enough to keep him from being really torn. He cried out, sobbing softly as Nines took what belonged to him.

He felt that wonderful, awful, agonizing, beautiful cock expanding once again, forcing Gavin even wider.  Not as wide as his lips, but wide enough that every stroke in and out was exquisite anguish.

When Nines' motions became easier, Gavin was certain he'd finally torn, his body breaking even further because that was what Nines wanted.  He gave it glady, clenching and gasping at the sharp pain it caused. He wasn't even sure he'd come tonight, and he was long since past caring.  He belonged to Nines, his pleasure and his pain and whatever his God wished, would come to pass.

Nines fingers dug into Gavin's flesh with bruising force, gripping tightly enough that Gavin wondered dimly if his bones could bruise from it.  He was fucked brutally, Nines long, thick length ripping into him over and over again.

Only the sound of flesh on flesh, and Gavin's ragged sobs, filled the room.  He couldn't even hear Nines false breaths.

When Nines finally deigned to offer his toy pleasure, Gavin cried out, the almost violent attention to his prostate was overwhelming.  He began to thrash almost against his will. He wanted more. Less. Anything other than exactly what he was getting. Except he wanted that, too.  He wanted whatever Nines gave him, even when it was too much.

He didn't even know if he came before he passed out.

Gavin floated in and out for a little while.  He was aware when the strain on his arms was eased, but he hadn't felt Nines withdraw from him.  As he felt himself lifted, he knew his harness was gone.

When he was set into the tub of cool water, he the fog began to clear.  He worked his lips, his tongue sticky and thick in his mouth.

"Here." A strong, gentle hand supported his head as a straw was nudged against his lips.  His eyes fell closed and he sucked, the water was icy and refreshing and soothed his aching lips.

Speech was difficult but he managed. "Thanks." His throat had been fairly unabused this time, but his lips didn't want to move much.  A sueded bath pillow was tucked behind his head so it wouldn't loll.

"You gave yourself over earlier than usual." Nines held a pair of tweezers and plucked at Gavin's cheek before he was even aware of it.  Then he realized the cut to his cheek had been a splinter.

After dabbing the wound until it stopped oozing, Nines donned an incredibly soft bathing glove, already lathered and he began to wash Gavin, touching every inch of him carefully.

"Didn't feel like fighting." He had to speak slowly, and Nines was patient, waiting until he was clearly done.

"That's never true," Nines replied with a ghost of a smile.

"Fuck you." Gavin's voice was slurred and there was no bite to the words.  "Didn't feel like fighting as much," he said more honestly. "You always know how to break me down."  And wasn't that the truth. Since the beginning, Nines had a way of mastering him that no human ever matched.

"You make it an enjoyable task.  Like many, I don't wish anything to be given to me.  I don't want charity, even when it's the charity of an easy fuck. Or submission too easily won."  As cruel as they had been earlier, Nines hands were gentle now. The fact that he used a glove, and not a loofah or even a washcloth just made it even more intimate.  Before Nines, Gavin didn't like to be touched at all. Not even by the people hurting him. He'd tolerated the touch to get the pain. 

Now he craved both in varying measures.  Only from Nines, though. "You make it worth fighting.  An' worth giving in. Always give me just what I need." Before, he'd always gotten what he'd wanted, what he asked for, but it always felt short of what satisfied.

He watched as Nines washed him, more thorough than necessary considering he'd barely been worked over.  Of course, they hadn't really had time for it this morning. Gavin had been ridden hard and put away wet then, so he was getting a double dose of aftercare.  Yummy.

"Do you need oral medication?"  Gavin gave him a look that he hoped came across as either teasing or sultry.  "Kissing does not count as medication." Nevertheless, Gavin got exactly what he wanted, even if his sore lips protested the tender contact.

Moving for the first time, he drew a hand out of the water, uncaring that he was getting Nines' shirt wet as he kept him close for more kisses.  He enjoyed the ache of his lips as they kissed but when Nines drew back he could see the tinge of blood. "Kay, maybe I need something," he admitted. 

"Once I'm done washing you, I have other places to medicate as well.  As much as I enjoy hurting, and sometimes damaging you, I refuse to allow your injuries to faster." Nines' thumb was easing the dried blood off of Gavin's throat and chin as he spoke.

"Love you too, Devyat." Even now, Gavin's heart tripped a little at the way Nines smiled at that name.  It was a play on his model, as much as Nines was. Gavin teased him one about the zeroes. Double Os. Like some dumb secret agent James Bond wannabe.  He'd made the name up, from some half remembered Russian his grandmother tried to teach him as a boy. 

Now it was theirs, something only between them.  Some small part of Nines that Gavin owned entirely, just as Nines owned all of him.  Even now, he mostly thought of him as Nines, except in small quiet moments like this one.

Their eyes met and their gaze lingered for a moment, saying everything neither could speak out loud.

"Hair." Nines finally broke the contact and Gavin obediently relaxed his body, immersing himself fully in the cool water, then sliding further up.  Nines knelt behind him and he soon felt the brief weight of shampoo before strong hands began working it into a lather.

"Hey, did I-Hell, did you-?" Gavin's lips were still sore, every word causing a dozen little pinpricks of pain, but speaking was easier now that he knew just how much it would hurt.

"I did, you didn't.  I finished when you were no longer entirely conscious.  I didn't think you would object."

"I'm glad you did." He felt a little shiver of pleasure at that, knowing he'd been used even when he wasn't entirely there.

Gavin didn't say anything else for a few moments, just enjoying the strong fingers massaging his scalp.  He hadn't washed his own hair more than five times since starting to sleep with Nines. It was always part of aftercare, no matter what else happened.  Even if barely anything happened, Nines washed his hair.

It didn't even occur to Gavin to ask if he could come now.  He was mostly hard but once he gave up that decision, it stayed given up for a while.

At a gentle pressure to his shoulder, he leaned forward, hissing as the motion put pressure on his sore ass. Yeah, he needed medication.  Damned if he didn't love that sharp pain though.

Nines used the showerhead to rinse Gavin's hair, then began working the conditioner into it.  "Do you wish to orgasm, before we sleep?" Nines asked quietly.

"That's entirely up to you," Gavin answered honestly.  "That's not lingering subspace talking, that's just … I'd love to, but I don't need to."  He reached back and took Nines hand, pressing a kiss to his wrist. "I feel too relaxed to put a whole lot of thought into it either way."

Nines gave a soft chuckle, a rare sound even to Gavin's ears.  "That's exactly how you're meant to feel at this point in time.  I appreciate knowing I've done well with you."

"You always do well with me.  Give me what I need instead of just what I want."  It was easier, sometimes, to talk like this, with Nines behind him so Gavin didn't lose himself in that stormy blue gaze.

"You always make it worth meeting your needs.  You behave wonderfully even when you fight it. Especially when you fight it.  You are an exquisite being, Gavin Reed, and I take immense pride in calling you mine."

Gavin told himself that because Nines was planted squarely behind him, the fact that he was blinking back tears was a secret between him and his eyes.  If it took him several moments to control himself enough to speak, Nines didn't seem to mind the wait. "I'm proud to be yours, Devyat." His voice was too thick for his liking, and part of him just wanted to turn around and curl up in Nines' arms.  If it wasn't for his hair, he'd do exactly that.

Nines seemed to feel the shift in the air, and a moment later, Gavin's head was tipped back as the conditioner was thoroughly rinsed from it.  After being helped to his feet, Nines supported him with one arm, Gavin's hand on his shoulder. Nines' other arm wielded the shower head and gave Gavin a final rinsing.

Then Gavin was lifted, and moments like this he was glad he wasn't any bigger.  He doubted Nines would have a problem even if he were Anderson's size, but he liked the way he felt in Nines' arms.

His head rested on Nines shoulder as he was dried, then carried into the bedroom.  He was gently deposited onto the bed. A few dabs of flavorless ointment were applied to his lips and cheek, soothing the injuries there.

Easing onto his side, Gavin drew his legs up, both to expose his battered hole, and because it felt nice to curl up like this.

Nines finger, as always, was cool spreading the cream around and even before he was done, the anesthetic began to kick in.  Knowing he liked to watch, Nines moved around the bed to stand in his line of sight as he undressed.

Nines really was gorgeous.  Tall and broad and not at all twinkish.  His skin was pale, and in this light ever so faintly blue, where a human would be peach.  His cock, now small and soft, rested in a patch of dark curls, and Gavin knew he only sported testicles at all because Gavin liked how they felt slapping against him during sex.

When Nines finally climbed into bed, Gavin rolled over, pressing his back against his cool chest, letting out a quiet, shuddering breath as strong arms wrapped around him.  

"I've decided," came the cool whisper to Gavin's ear, "That you deserve pleasure equal to your pain."

"Pain from you  _ is _ pleasure, Devyat," Gavin breathed even as that pale hand skimmed down his belly and took hold of his cock.

"Nevertheless, my love," That whispered endearment always made Gavin gasp, as if he were unworthy of the sentiment but unable to keep from accepting it.  "I want to feel you come undone in my arms, my precious human."

"Whatever you wish." Gavin gave himself over, his body relaxing, head falling back against NInes' shoulder as he was stroked.  Pleasure without pain had been the hardest thing for Gavin to accept, and even now sometimes he struggled. 

Today was not one of those days and he whined low in his throat, rutting gently into that perfectly cool hand.  He tried to stop, to prolong the sensation, unconsciously seeking pain to join the pleasure.

"No, Gavin." Nines' voice was firm.  "Let go," he ordered and Gavin was powerless to ignore the command.

His body shook as he came, bliss washing over him, erasing every drop of pain lingering in his body and he went utterly boneless.

"There we go," Nines whispered as he milked the last few drops from him.  "Such a good job, my love, always so perfect."

It was the last thing Gavin heard before he fell asleep.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also thank you to Skyriazeth for suggesting Devyat, which roughly means 00 Nine in Russian.


End file.
